Interstitial cystitis is a bladder condition associated with discomfort and pain elicited by urinary irritants, causing urgency for, and increased frequency of, urination. Because its cause is poorly understood, the development of useful treatments has followed approaches that are largely empirical. These approaches have failed to yield more than a few useful therapeutic agents and treatments. As described by Sant and La Rock in Interstitial Cystitis, Vol. 21 (1), February 1994 at p. 73, current therapies include pharmacotherapy, with intravesical use of dimethyl sulfoxide being the only therapy approved by the FDA. Still, a variety of other agents are in use to treat symptoms of interstitial cystitis, either alone or in combination with DMSO. Such agents include sodium oxychlorosene (Clorpactin), heparin, hyaluronic acid, steroid, sodium bicarbonate, silver nitrate, sodium pentosanpolysulfate, cromolyn sodium, lidocaine and doxorubicin. Many of these agents can be delivered orally, but can be most effective at the GAG surface layer of the urethelium when delivered by instillation either as monotherapy, combination therapy or sequential therapy. These agents and therapies target the bladder mucosal lining, and provide symptomatic relief of pain, frequency and urgency. Of these therapies, however, few offer relief over sustained periods.
More recently, we have described the use of chondroitin sulfate as an instilled preparation for the treatment of interstitial cystitis and related bladder conditions (see, U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,933 and CA 2269260 assigned to Stellar International Inc.). As disclosed in these patents, preparations containing 80 mgs, and up to 200 mgs, of chondroitin sulfate as a 40 mL instillation provided relief from at least one symptom including frequency, pain and urgency, in patients diagnosed with cystitis. In addition, there is described a diagnostic method useful to identify responders to chondroitin sulfate therapy or therapy with other cystitis treatments. In this approach, patient candidates first receive an instilled dose of an irritant such as potassium chloride, and responders are then identified as those patients experiencing relief from the irritant-elicited symptoms upon instillation of the chondroitin sulfate or other therapeutic. For use in such therapy, Stellar International Inc., of London, Ontario, Canada markets the product Uracyst-S™, which is a treatment kit comprising a vial containing 80 mgs of chondroitin sulfate in 40 mL aqueous vehicle (0.2%), and the product Uracyst-S™-Concentrate providing a vial containing 200 mgs of chondroitin in a 10 mL vehicle (2.0%). Results of a study using Uracyst™-S are reported by Steinhoff et al in Can. J. Urol., 2002 Feb. 9 (1):1454-58.